Soccer Mom
by Holdontohope
Summary: Mild language, mentions of sexuality, some spoilers  but I have taken several characters in a different path than the show has .
1. Chapter 1

Soccer Mom

"Beth, Ethan, Macy, Madison, get a move on it-we are going to be late." 26 year old Quinn Hudson yelled up the stairs of her Victorian era home. She hustled around grabbing soccer cleats and shin guards.

"Shit, it's my day to bring treats." She cursed, a bit louder than she intended, and heard her 4 year old twins giggling from their bedroom at her use of language.

"Ohhh mommy said a bad word. You have to put money in the jar!" 6 year old Ethan said as he ran down the stairs.

"Good one mom." 10 year old Beth said rolling her eyes, as she stomped down the stairs. Quinn sighed, that girl had some attitude lately.

"Mommy, is Daddy coming to my game?" Ethan asked, looking up at her inquisitively.

"He is going to try his best sweetie, you know Saturdays are busy at the shop." Quinn said, rubbing her son's back, as he looked forlorn at the news.

"Get used to it, my Dad is always busy playing at stupid bars and never comes to my things." Beth informed her brother as Quinn winced at the mention of Beth's father, Noah.

"Ok kids, let's not start some crazy argument, let's get in the car." Quinn said, her tone pleading.

"Why can't we argue Mom? That is what you lawyers do." Beth said, giving her a smirk.

"Beth Hudson, don't make me take away something else from you." Quinn retorted and Beth walked away scowling.

"Mommy, mommy, can we bring our coloring books to the game, pretty please?" Madison asked, as Macy bounced up and down excitedly.

"Yes, now get in the van girlies." The two giggled, in their typical cheerful manner as they bounced to the car.

Checking to make sure she had everything, Quinn went to the garage and threw everything into the trunk. She had every intention of being one of those perfect moms, but it was harder than she could ever imagine.

They arrived at the field, right at the nick of time, with Ethan running ahead, the twins bouncing beside her, and Beth dragging her feet behind her.

Quinn wondered if her friend Serena would have brought mimosas to the game-she sure needed one.

They made their way to the field and set up chairs for Quinn and Beth, and a blanket was spread out for the twins. While the little girls started coloring and making daisy chains, Beth put on her headphones and sunglasses.

Quinn didn't remember her own teenage years hitting this early, and had the feeling that she was going to be in for a long, long couple of years.

Her cell phone rang, somewhere in her bag, and she finally found it under some crumpled permission forms.

"Hey. Are you going to make it?" she spoke shortly into the phone, and pressed her lips tightly together. "He asked this morning if you were coming, you better make it up to him." She said shortly and hung up the phone.

Quinn felt tears forming in her eyes, and she brushed them away. She was overwhelmed, tired, and she wasn't in love anymore. She couldn't even recall the last time that she and Finn had made love.

She took a deep breath and looked around the field, through her blurry vision.

She saw her friend Serena approaching with her kids, and gave a small wave. As Serena approached her, she saw there was another woman with her, and Quinn felt her breath catch in her throat.

The woman was petite and stunning, with long, wavy black hair, and sparkling eyes. She was in impeccable shape, and was in designer jeans, boots, an off the shoulder shirt and designer shades and bag.

Quinn was aware that she was gaping and she quickly turned around. She had never gaped at a woman before, actually, the more she thought of it, she had never gaped at all. Her marriage was one of convenience. Even though she had cheated on Finn with Noah, Finn still was loyal to her, and married her to prevent her from being an unwed mother. Her parents preferred her teenage, pregnant bride than the alternative.

Serena approached, and Quinn felt herself trying not to look at the other woman.

"Hey Quinn! This is my sister Santana. Santana this is my Mimosa buddy, Quinn." Serena said and Santana smiled, and took off her sunglasses.

When brown eyes met hazel, Quinn felt herself unable to breathe. She didn't know what this feeling was. Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweating, and she couldn't speak.

"Hey." Santana said simply, and Quinn found herself blushing with that one word. Serena was giving her a peculiar look, as Quinn was normally not speechless.

"Hi." Quinn managed to squeak out. "Um, these are my kids, Beth, Macy and Madison. Ethan is in the game."

"Cool. I'm just here to watch my nephew, Austin." Santana said, while maintaining her gaze with Quinn.

"Quinnie!" an annoying voice rang out, and Quinn and Beth rolled their eyes simultaneously, at the entrance of Judy Fabray. Judy strode over to them, in a dress and heels, of all things to wear to a game.

Serena quickly introduced her sister, and Judy smiled politely, but Quinn saw something flicker in her eyes.

"Please excuse me, I need to borrow Quinn for a quick moment." Judy said pulling on Quinn's arm. Serena and Santana nodded politely.

Judy pulled Quinn over towards the concession stand.

"Sheesh mom, can you lighten your grip?" Quinn asked. Judy took the cue to let go, and Quinn rubbed her arm, wincing.

"Do you know who that girl is?" Judy said looking around in a hushed tone.

"Serena?" Quinn said confused.

"No. Santana." Judy said sharply.

"I just met her—all I know is that she is Serena's younger sister."

"I don't want her around my grandkids."

"What is going on Mom? I don't even know her." Quinn said, her voice rising.

"She is a lesbian and I will not allow that type of behavior around my grandchildren." Judy said firmly and Quinn gaped.

"Wow Mom, you have reached a new low. Just so you know, I am teaching my kids to be open-minded and tolerant. I want them to measure people by their character, not their sexuality, or how they look." Quinn said snapping at her.

"Don't muddle your kid's minds with that liberal garbage." Judy said while Quinn rolled her eyes.

"For your information Mom, I am now a registered Democrat." Quinn said, turning on her heel, while Judy gasped in shock.

Quinn went back over to the game and sat in her seat.

"What did your crazy pants mom want this time?" Serena asked, passing her a thermos.

Quinn took a long sip before answering. "Just to tell me how to raise my kids again." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Did they let it slip that you were playing NPR in the house or something?" Serena asked and Quinn laughed.

"Something like that."

"Santana, I forgot to mention that Quinn is my only friend here in Lima that doesn't have a stick up her ass." Serena said, taking another drink.

"Really? I could sure use a friend like that." Santana said with a wink at Quinn, who felt herself darken several shades, as she reached for the thermos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to my reviewers! I almost fainted when __Kalexico reviewed—you are one of my favorite FF authors, so thanks for reading. Thanks all of you for reading! _

_Also I just realized the abbreviation for Soccer Mom is SM…hmmm…lol _

Quinn was having a really, really hard time focusing on the game, she found herself looking at Santana out of the corner of her eye. She really didn't mean to leer, but she was beautiful. At one point Santana caught her looking, and winked at her, making Quinn blush again.

As the game ended, and they cheered for the kids, Serena turned to Quinn.

"Hey, are you still on for going to Cleveland tomorrow night for my birthday soiree? It's going to be a blast." Serena said clapping her hands.

"Yep, my mom is going to take the kids, since my husband seems to be married to work, and not me." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"You definitely need a night out. I am wondering who is going to end up more drunk—you, me, or Santana?" Serena said laughing.

"Glad to hear you are coming as well Santana, you can help me keep this one in line." Quinn said, motioning her head towards Serena.

"Somehow I think, she isn't the one I need to keep my eye on." Santana said with another week, and Quinn turned away, her face burning up again.

"Mama, Mama. Can we go get lunch, we are hungry!" Madison said, tugging on Quinn's pants, while Macy nodded in agreement.

"Yep, let's get Ethan and Beth and head on out." Quinn said getting up to clean up her things. She shook Beth's shoulder to get her attention, and the pre-teen grumbled while gathering up her things.

"Mommy, did you see me? I was awesome!" Ethan said running up to his family. Quinn gave the sweaty boy a hug.

"Hey Ethan, I'm Serena's sister, Santana. And you were indeed awesome. I think you and Austin were the best out there." Santana said grinning at the boy, whose charms also had an effect on the little boy, who gave a wide grin.

"Austin is my best friend!" Ethan exclaimed, his eyes getting wide and he ran over and hugged Austin, who had joined the group.

"Well, we need to get a move on it. I will see you girls tomorrow night." Quinn said as she grabbed some stray crayons. As she bent over, she was very aware that two sets of eyes were on her backside, and she turned around quickly to see Santana quickly look away.

"Yep, we will pick you up at 2!" Serena said giving Quinn a hug.

"See you Quinn." Santana said nodding at Quinn, who smiled politely.

&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

The next night in Cleveland, the dance floor was hopping, and Serena was already very tipsy. It had been a quiet car trip up, since Santana slept the whole way.

Quinn's breath had caught when she first saw her—in a black mini-dress, heels and with her eyes smoky. Quinn was wearing a blue maxi dress, as she was trying to hide places that child-bearing was not so forgiving on.

Some of Serena's friends from Cleveland had joined them, and they were all in a large group on the dance floor.

The more they drank, the wilder the dancing got. At one point Serena was all over two of her friends, making Quinn giggle.

As she was able to finally control her giggles, she felt two hands gently grab her hips. She glanced back, expecting some creepy guy, yet hazel eyes met dark eyes once again. Santana smiled softly as she drew Quinn closer to her, until fabric met fabric. Santana's hands stayed steady on her hips, and Quinn slowly moved her hands to meet Santana's.

Looking at the other girls, doing similar dancing while laughing, she thought it was harmless, right? It's what friends do when they are out drinking and dancing.

As Santana whirled her around to face her, she knew in an instant it was more than what the other girls were doing. Quinn knew she was on the verge of being unable to stop herself, but she just couldn't. It felt too good, to be so close to Santana.

Santana brought her closer, and snaked her arms over her shoulders, while her knee came up between Quinn's thighs. At the contact, Quinn moaned softly.

"Easy." Santana chuckled. "People might talk if you make sounds like that."

Quinn leaned her head on Santana's shoulder, inhaling her scent. She smelled like a hybrid of the champagne she had been drinking, and some fancy perfume. Somehow, Santana brought them even closer to together and Quinn whimpered.

"San." She said slowly, in her drunken state. "I have a husband. And kids."

"All we are doing is dancing, no worries." Santana said, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"It's not what we are doing; it's what I am thinking about wanting to do." Quinn said and Santana looked at her puzzled. "I want to push you up against that wall and kiss you like there is no tomorrow. And then I want to feel every soft curve of your gorgeous body until the sun rises." She finished, surprising herself that she was able to formulate complete sentences in her current state.

Santana licked her lips and took a deep breath, and tried to speak.

"Ah-ha, you are always the one leaving me speechless, now I have done the same to you." Quinn smirked, and Santana swatted Quinn playfully on her bottom.

"Do that again," Quinn whispered through gritted teeth, and now it was Santana's turn to blush.

"I think I like drunk Quinn. I like sober Quinn as well. I just like Quinn." Santana muttered and Quinn let out a nervous giggle. "I need air, want to step outside with me?" Quinn nodded, and grasped onto Santana's hand.

She was confused when they didn't go out the main door, but went around the back and up another set of stairs to a deserted roof-top portion of the bar. Quinn gazed at the sight of the city, and smiled softly. Her smile grew wider as she felt Santana nestle her head on her shoulder, hands back on her waist.

Before a rational thought could leave her mind, Quinn turned around and kissed Santana. She was caught off guard at first, but quickly deepened the kiss, and tongue met tongue. Quinn felt her knees buckle under the passion, and slowly guided them to a chair, which she sunk down into.

Santana straddled her lap, and their tongue's continued to stroke each other's. They both finally had to break for air, and Santana rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn grabbed her purse and dug out something and held it up.

Santana smirked as Quinn held up her room key, and nodded in agreement. She sent a text to Serena that both of them were very drunk and going to bed.

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand, as the two began the two block walk to the hotel.

As they walked Quinn tried to stop and think about what she was doing, how her actions would affect Finn and the kids. As her thoughts raced, she stopped and pushed Santana up against the wall of the nearest building. Confusion flickered on her eyes, until Quinn closed the gap and kissed her again.

As Quinn finished the kiss, she knew without a shadow of doubt in her mind, that she felt sparks that she never had before. She never had this with Finn, and she knew he didn't feel any sparks with her. She knew she shouldn't sleep with Santana, but she had never felt this way before. She had been trying to live her life with no regrets, so this seemed like a good place to start.


	3. Chapter 3

_I meant to update sooner, but I have a cold which has made me have no appetite and no inspiration, so let's see how this chapter turns out. Needless to say, it's a bit shorter._

As the sun seeped in through the curtains of the hotel room, Santana stirred, and opened her eyes, only to open them more widely. She felt panic start to set in. She had slept with a married woman. Scratch that—she had amazing sex with a married woman. Who was probably going to wake up screaming, when she realized what she had done.

Santana tried to figure out how to untangle herself from Quinn without waking her up. As she slowly moved her leg from its resting place on a pale hip, Quinn stirred and Santana froze, bracing herself for the inevitable.

Quinn fluttered her eyes open and smiled at Santana. To Santana's surprise, Quinn grabbed her leg back and put it back on her hip, and snuggled onto her shoulder.

"Morning." Quinn said as she found Santana's lips and kissed her gently.

"Morning." Santana said softly, still waiting for an explosion. She had never slept with a married woman before, but she could only imagine how hysterical Quinn would get. Maybe she would throw things at her, maybe she would just cry, or maybe she would just get up and walk out.

Quinn furrowed her brow, "What are you thinking about?"

"Bracing myself…you are bound to freak out soon."

Quinn chuckled. "Nope, but I could go for round two, or a shower together."

Santana looked at Quinn, making sure she wasn't hiding her panic.

"You really aren't going to panic?"

"Nope, I feel so relaxed. That was the best night of my life. No regrets." Quinn said and kissed her again.

"Aren't you just a teeny worried about Finn finding out?" Santana asked cautiously.

"Finn who?" Quinn teased. "Seriously, our marriage has been dead for so long anyways."

"I want to ask you something, but I don't want to make you upset." Santana said biting her lip.

"As you can tell, I am quite relaxed and satisfied, so go for it."

Santana tilted Quinn's chin up to look her in the eyes. "Am I just a one night stand for you?"

"I don't want it to be. I have never felt more alive."

"What about Finn? The kids? Your parents?" Santana asked, frowning.

Quinn rolled over to lay on top of Santana, and ran her hands through dark locks.

"I don't have a plan. I know Finn and I were on a road going nowhere, and maybe this will be the push I need. I can't say how the kids will react, and I know my Mom will probably try to sprinkle me with holy water. You know, I haven't done something for myself in a long time. This might sound selfish, but don't I deserve to be happy? Even if what happiness isn't what other people agree with?" Quinn asked, and laid her head back down on Santana's shoulder.

"You deserve every ounce of happiness in the world….but if you don't have a plan yet, where does that leave us?"

"We will find a way. Grandma does love to have the kids..and I know of several local getaway spots." Quinn said thinking.

"Are you suggesting…a secret affair?" Santana said, a bit shocked.

"For now. This is all so new to me, being with a woman. I feel like I need to fully accept myself before I can expect anyone else around me to accept it."

Santana was quiet—her head was racing. She wasn't expecting any of this. Sure she wasn't the most moral person in the world, but she wasn't sure if she could agree to an affair, knowing she may cause pain on Finn and the kids…and Quinn, if they were to find out and not accept her.

"What if I can't?" Santana whispered. "What if I can't agree to an affair, knowing the ramifications? What if it makes me feel….like a dirty little secret?"

Quinn tilted her body up, until she was looking Santana square in the eyes. "I don't want you to feel like a dirty little secret, I am not ashamed of you."

"Then why do I feel like I am getting mixed messages?' Santana said looking away from Quinn.

"I don't mean to do that, I guess I am still trying to figure this all out. What about this, we give it a trial period, of say two weeks. And if it doesn't work, than we end it, no hard feelings."

"I don't know if I can do it without feelings." Santana said. "I feel too much when I am with you, it's as if you awake all my senses."

"I am not saying we have no feelings, we just have to accept if it doesn't work…than it doesn't work."

"It's just…I don't want to picture you with him." Santana admitted.

Quinn chuckled again. "I haven't been intimate with him in a lonnngggg time. I promise not to be, if you can promise to not see any one else either."

"Of course." Santana whispered, idly tracing patterns on Quinn's back.

"I promise to be honest with you every step of the way, and make sure I am aware of your feelings." Quinn whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

"What about my sister?" Santana asked.

"She can't know…yet."

Santana thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "OK, two weeks trial period is officially a go."

Quinn squealed excitedly and clapped her hands. "Now can we go take that shower?"

Santana nodded and went to turn on the water to a comfortable setting. As she felt the water with her hands, she tried to push the gnawing feeing in her gut away. She had a feeling that she was walking on a tightrope, and that any glance, phone call or text, that was noticed by the wrong person could put the both of them in a very dicey situation.


	4. Chapter 4

_Week 1,Day 1_

Santana sat at her desk at work, appearing to look busy, but she was majorly distracted by thoughts of Quinn. It was all she had thought about all morning. That blonde hair, those hazel eyes…those curves..She had been itching to text her, but she didn't know what was appropriate in such a situation. A friendly text couldn't hurt, right?

**Hey Q. Just thinking about the fun girls weekend—thanks for being a part of my sister's celebration. S.**

She stuck her phone in her top desk drawer, trying to avoid obsessively staring at it, for a reply. She held off for about two minutes, and she opened the drawer, to find her message light blinking at her. She grinned as she opened the message up.

**Hi San, I have been thinking fondly about the weekend as well. I think my favorite part was drunkenly checking out the night sky. It was so clear, I could almost make out Uranus.**

Santana blushed as she read her text. Quinn was not as innocent as she thought. Sneaky, sneaky!

**Good point. However, I preferred the sunshine the next day, it's sweet, simple, uncomplicated beauty.**

Santana smirked at her response, not quite as punny as Quinn's…and a little less risqué.

**What can I say, sunshine is amazing, especially when paired with a full moon.**

Santana chuckled softly to herself, as she tapped out a reply.

**As much as I have enjoyed our chat, I should work. And don't you have shin guards to clean? ;)**

Quinn's response was almost instantaneous. **That's coming up on my list, after I enjoy a nice, refreshing shower….**

**Lucky, enjoy the water for me. Have a good day. San.**

**Talk to you later…**

_Week 1 Day 4_

It had been two days of texting flirtatiously and Santana couldn't take it any more-she was a woman on a mission. She had circled Quinn's block twice and found the neighborhood deserted. She shoot Quinn off a text.

**Can you open your garage, I sent you a delivery? S.**

**Oh goodness, I love surprises. It's open now.**

Santana parked her car in Finn's spot and knocked on the front door. Quinn opened it and her eyes got as big as saucers as her eyes met Santana's.

"I know, I know, but it is driving me crazy not seeing you. I figured with the kids at school, and Finn at work-"

Santana was cut off, by Quinn pulling her inside, slamming the door shut, and pushing Santana against the door. Lips locked and teeth grazed, and hands began to roam.

"How long do you have?" Quinn whispered, as slid a hand down Santana's skirt.

"45 more minutes." Santana said, barely able to breathe.

Quinn met her lips again, and walked them backwards into the bedroom.

_Week 1, Day 5_

Santana entered her sister's house, for their weekly Friday evening dinner. She loved spending the majority of the weekend with Serena and her family. Friday night dinners, Saturday morning soccer games followed by lunch, Sunday movie afternoons.

Santana joined Serena in the kitchen and placed a kiss on her cheek as she washed her hands to help Serena with preparations. She hadn't realized she was humming to herself, until she noticed Serena staring at her.

"Oh my gosh, you got laid." Serena whispered.

Santana blushed and tried to ignore her sister.

"Who is she? Anyone I know?" Serena said, sidling up to Santana.

"A lady never kisses and tells." Santana said with a smirk.

"Well, you aren't a lady! Oh come on, it had to have been since we got back to town, cause the last person otherwise you would have shared a room with would be Quinn and that's-" Serena broke off midsentence. "Oh Santana, you didn't…." Serena said gripping the counter. Santana avoided eye contact, knowing her sister could read her like a book. "I mean, I saw how you two were dancing, but nothing happened right? Quinn's married, and straight as a board." 

Santana hated to lie to her sister, but she didn't see any other choice. "Nothing happened. "

Serena was silent as she walked back over to the oven to check on the food.

"Santana. Look at me." Santana took a deep breath and tried to neutralize her expression. Serena saw right through it.

"Oh my gosh, what were you thinking. What was she thinking? Does anyone know?"

"NO and you aren't supposed to know!" Santana said, through gritted teeth. Serena gave a humph, knowing Santana would eventually confess.

"Do you have some sort of plan? You are playing with fire. A straight woman-who is married!"

"You may have already mentioned that. Believe it or not, I was reluctant. I let her make the first move, and she is still calling the shots, for your information. " Santana said, turning back around, not wanting to let Serena see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Hey." Serena said a bit softly. "I didn't mean to freak out…I just…I love both of you, and I don't want to see either of you get hurt. I know Quinn is unhappy and has been for a while…."

"I know. I don't know what to do-I have never felt this way about anyone before. I can't stop thinking about her—we said we would try it for two weeks, but I am so afraid I am going to keep falling more and more for her…"

"You know what you have to do than, right?" Serena said softly, patting her on the back.

"I know, it can't keep going on like this." Santana said softly wiping away a tear.

"I'll box you up dinner to go, and tell everyone you aren't feeling well." Serena said as Santana nodded, thankful her sister knew her so well.

As Serena boxed up her food, Santana got out her phone and sent Quinn a text.

**We need to talk tonight. Can you get away for a bit? S.**

**Where should I meet you? Q**

**Soccer field, in an hour. S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all my reviewers! This is a short one, don't worry, the next one will be longer.**

_Week 1, Day 5 continued_

The stars shone brightly in the sky, as Santana waited for Quinn to arrive. She was sitting on a blanket she had dug out of her trunk, at the very spot she and Quinn had met.

Her mind was racing, but she tried to compose herself and decide exactly what she was going to say to Quinn.

She heard footsteps coming up softly behind her, and Quinn sat down next to her, and met her eyes, filled with concern.

"Are you ok?" Quinn whispered, pressing a kiss to Santana's cheek.

"Serena figured it out." Santana said shortly and Quinn bit her lip. There was a silence.

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't want either of us to get hurt." Santana said, playing with a blade of grass.

Santana turned to face her. "Here's the thing Quinn, I can't keep doing this. I find myself falling more and more for you each day. I didn't think it was going to be so hard. And all I picture in my head is the two weeks being over, and you realizing you can't keep doing this, and then I will have this massive void in my life. I don't think I am strong enough to handle that." Santana said and she turned away from Quinn, to wipe away at the tears that were falling.

She felt Quinn's hand gently squeeze her hand, and Santana turned back to her, and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I know all about that void you are talking about. I feel the same way when I think about what would happen if you weren't in my life. I have been happier this week, than any other time in my life. It's strange, I know I should feel more guilty and panicked, but all I feel is free. I think my kids think I have gone insane—the house is cleaner than ever before, I am singing and putting flowers in vases. Finn hasn't even noticed."

Santana stiffened at the sound of his name. "I can't keep being the other woman."

"I know. Which is why I need to tell him..about us. We have been sidestepping around the fact that our marriage has been dead for years."

"Are you sure, Q? What if he reacts terribly? How will you even begin to explain it to the kids?"

Quinn silenced her questioning with a gentle kiss.

"I will handle it, one day at a time. My heart has made up its mind. It's you that I have been searching for all of these years. To let you go would be what I couldn't handle."

Santana and leaned forward to meet Quinn in a deeper, more hungry kisss. Quinn laid them down on the blanket, and crossed off an item that she wouldn't even have dreamed about putting on her bucket list—making love under the stars, on her kid's soccer field. She briefly wondered if that made her the ultimate soccer mom, before quickly turning her attention back to the beautiful woman on top of her.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N—I really toyed with the idea of Finn walking in on them, but I decided this is not the direction I want that story to go._

Quinn smoothed the couch cushions on the already perfect couch for a third time. The kids were at Serena's and she was waiting for Finn to come home so she could talk to him about Santana.

She paced the house, wondering how Finn was going to react.

"Finn, I have to tell you something, that I should have told you sooner….no, no no." She continued to pace as she rehearsed.

"Finn, there is someone else. And it's not a guy." She shook her head, unhappy with the conversation starters she had been able to concoct.

She sat back down on the couch and took a few deep breaths. Her phone beeped at her from the kitchen and she anxiously got up to check it.

_Thinking of you, be strong. S._

This brought a smile to Quinn's face and she felt herself relaxing.

_Thanks, I feel like such a Nervous Nancy. Q._

_I know I would be the same. I am here for you no matter what happens. S._

_Thanks. I think I just heard the garage door, so talk to you later. Q._

Quinn shut her phone and took one last deep breath as Finn walked through the door. He smiled a half smile, the only one he smiled these days. Quinn bit her lip; she already felt tears brimming in her eyes. Even though she hadn't been in love with Finn for a long time, she was still dreading telling him.

"What's wrong? Are the kids ok?" Finn asked, taking in her expression.

"The kids are fine. Please, sit down. I have to talk to you about something." She said wiping her eyes.

"Are you sick? It's not cancer is it?" Finn asked wide-eyed. Quinn shook her head no. She turned to look out the window at the trees blowing in the wind. She slowly turned back to face Finn.

"There is someone else." She said barely above a whisper. Finn sat still for a few moments and then looked up to meet her eyes.

"Do I know him?" he asked softly.

"It's not a man." Quinn said and turned back to the window, unable to look him in the eye.

"Quinn, look at me." Finn said softly after a few moments. She turned around and was surprised to not find anger in his eyes. Confusion and sadness, maybe, but no anger. "I know we haven't been close lately, how did I miss this?"

"We've been drifting for a while, but this was recent, within the last two weeks." She said, sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Who is she?"

"Serena's sister, Santana. I'm so sorry, Finn. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know we weren't close anymore, but we were managing to still maintain our life together. When I met her, it was as if everything clicked. I feel alive for the first time in a long time."

There was a silence and Quinn wondered if she had said too much.

"I want you to be happy; I have seen that you have been miserable. I t makes you wonder, what if we hadn't gotten married?"

"I wouldn't trade the kids for the world." Quinn whispered.

"Me either. I don't want this to be nasty for their sake. We'll figure something out that is best for them." Finn said.

"Thank you. You are the best father they could possibly have."

"No, I haven't been. I work too much. Which is why I think you should have them during the weeks, and then they can stay with me on the weekends."

"Why are you being so generous? I am the one who cheated." Quinn said, tears making an appearance yet again.

"I've been distant too. We are both at fault."

"I hope you find someone who deserves you, and how noble and kind you are. " Quinn said.

"Thank you. I am going to pack a bag to go to stay with my Mom and Burt. When are you going to tell the kids?"

"I'll tell them tonight. With the size of this town, I don't want them hearing it anywhere else first." Quinn said and Finn nodded and went to pack a bag.

$%$$$$%%%

Later, when the kids were home and settled, Quinn gathered them all into the living room. Quinn was planning to tell them as simply as she could so that they could all understand. She was sure Beth would have more questions, and she would talk to her more later, privately.

"I know you all know Mommy and Daddy have been having trouble lately. I'm sorry that it hasn't been the best of times. Sometimes, grown-ups fall out of love, and that is what happened with Daddy and I. We may not love each other anymore but we both love all of you very much." Quinn took a deep breath. "We are getting a divorce." She let that information sink in.

"Well duh, I saw that one coming." Beth said rolling her eyes. "It's not like we see him anyways."

"Beth, your Father has worked hard to support us, please be respectful. " Quinn said, and Beth rolled her eyes, but stopped talking.

"Does that mean we won't see Daddy anymore?" Ethan said, wide-eyed.

"No. Your Daddy and I are working out the details, but right now it sounds like you will be with me during the week, and Daddy on the week-ends." Quinn said.

"What about Christmas? " Macy asked, and Madison nodded.

"We will figure all that out, don't' you worry." Quinn said and the twins nodded and got off the couch to go and play. They were really too young to know all the details.

Ethan got up as well, but he stopped and hugged Quinn's legs. "I'm sorry you fell out of love Mommy. Do you have a broken heart?"

Quinn knelt down to make eye contact with her son. "It hurts, mainly because I don't' want you guys to be hurt and sad." Ethan nodded and hugged her again before going off to his room.

Beth was still on the couch and she looked at Quinn, obviously expecting more of an explanation.

"I've already planned to tell you a bit more, as you are old enough. But you don't need to know everything. What do you want to know?" Quinn asked sitting next to Beth.

"Do you love someone else?" Beth asked. Quinn wanted to be honest with her daughter, but wasn't sure how to proceed in such a delicate situation.

"I am falling in love with someone else. It is love deeper than I felt with your Daddy or Finn."

"Is it Santana?" Beth asked, smirking a little, while Quinn's jaw dropped. "Oh come on Mom I am not blind. I saw how you were checking her out at the soccer game. And I could see the way she looked at you. It's usually disgusting when your Mom or Dad make oogly eyes, but this was kind of romantic, almost like in some novel."

"What books have you been reading?" Quinn asked.

"Mom! Don't change the subject!" Beth exclaimed.

"Ok, ok. Yes, it is Santana. And I didn't realize I was being so obvious."

"You aren't a very subtle person." Beth said giggling and Quinn poked her side.

"What do you think of all this? I know it is a lot to take in."

"Honestly, I'm fine. I could tell you and Dad were not happy. And when you aren't happy you are moody, which makes me moody."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." Quinn said, ruffling Beth's hair.

"You do know who is going to flip out, right? Your Mom. She is always going on and on about how evil gays and lesbians are. I just tune her out because I know that who loves who doesn't matter. She is going to freak out when you tell her, so please don't let me or the little kids be anywhere near." Beth said, getting up and Quinn nodded as Beth left the room.

How could she have forgotten about her Mom? This was going to be bad.

"Shit, shit, shit." She muttered to herself as she went and found her phone. She had a few texts from Santana.

_Is everything ok?_

_He didn't do anything crazy did he?_

_Q?_

The last text was from about 30 minutes ago, so she quickly called Santana.

"Thank goodness." Santana said, as she picked up the phone.

"Sorry, I had a long talk with Finn and then I talked to the kids, and my phone was on silent."

"No biggie. Are you ok? How did everyone take it."

"Yes, and it went way better than I expected. Finn was very noble about it, and even offered to have main custody of the kids. The little kids don't really fully understand but it didn't seem to faze them with Finn being gone so much. Beth, well, Beth had picked up on the looks we had been given each other. She said she just wanted me to be happy."

"Wow, that's great, better than expected, huh?"

"Yes, but….." Quinn said pausing.

"What is it?"

"Beth reminded me that my Mom is going to flip out. I think I may have mentioned it, but she is super homophobic."

"Do you want me to talk to her with you?"

"I think I need to do it alone, maybe tomorrow while the kids are at school. But can you come over beforehand, for coffee or tea?" Quinn asked, knowing that would be helpful before dealt with her Mom.

"Of course. 10 ok?" Santana asked and they chatted for a few more minutes.

"I better go get the kids tucked in. Thank you for everything. You've been so great through all of this."

"Anytime. Sweet dreams."

As Quinn went to tuck her kids into bed, she tried to push the upcoming conversation with her mom out of her head, so she could focus on her kids and relax. Easier said than done.


	7. Chapter 7

The teakettle whistled, signaling it was ready, as Quinn finished laying things out for Santana. She had made some muffins and scones, and had coffee brewing, and now the tea was about done. She was looking forward to a relaxing morning with Santana, before she faced her Mother.

The doorbell made her grin, and she waltzed over to answer the door. She opened the door and her breath caught in her throat, would Santana always take her breath away? The brunette was wearing skinny jeans, low heels and a simple black t-shirt that accentuated her curves. Quinn felt a mess comparatively. She had been hurrying around this morning, and was in jeans, a light blue button down shirt that had a coffee stain on it, and she was barefoot.

Santana stepped inside and gave Quinn a gentle peck on the lips. When Santana pulled away, Quinn whimpered at the loss of contact, and pushed Santana against the wall, engaging her in a passionate, deep kiss. Santana moaned with appreciation, and allowed Quinn's tongue to gain entrance. After a few minutes of properly greeting one another, topped off with Santana squeezing Quinn's ass, Quinn pulled away.

"Let me just go freshen up, I'll be right back." She began, but Santana grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. You look hot…just maybe unbutton a button or two." Santana said licking her lips, and stepped forward herself to release some buttons. Quinn threw her head back and leaned forward into Santana's touch.

"Did you invite me over for tea or for a little something something?" Santana asked jestingly. Quinn smirked and led them into the kitchen.

"Wow, you have quite a spread here." Santana said, and Quinn blushed at the double meaning. Santana looked confused for a moment, and then laughed, realizing what she had said.

They both got themselves plates and mugs and went into the dining room.

"I have to say, it feels a little odd being in your house, which you have shared with your husband. Who you are leaving, and it's my fault." Santana said as she bit into a muffin.

"San, it's not your fault. It was my choice, and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Quinn said reaching over and grabbing her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Santana smiled and then smirked.

"Well now that I have that out of the way, would you like me to butter your muffin?" Santana asked making Quinn cough on the bite of muffin she had been in the middle of. Santana laughed as Quinn squirmed in her chair.

"Oh, I meant the actual butter on this table. Not, you know…." Santana said with a wink, and Quinn smacked at her thigh playfully. Santana caught Quinn's hand, and moved it a little closer to her inner thigh, making Quinn's heart race.

"Forget this muffin." Quinn muttered and got up and straddled Santana. Santana put her own muffin down and lips and tongues met again. Quinn unbuttoned Santana's skin tight jeans and started working her fingers down, to find out she wasn't wearing underwear. Just the thought of that made Quinn squirm.

As Quinn started moving her fingers inside of Santana, making Santana scoot her hips to meet Quinn's touch, they heard a loud clang.

Startled, they both looked up and saw Finn in the doorway, a bag of what must have been shop tools, scattered across the floor. Santana and Quinn were both frozen, and then Quinn remembered that her hands were still inside of Santana's pants, and she quickly pulled them out and tried to discreetly wipe them on her jeans.

Santana zipped and buttoned up her pants, as they both avoided eye contact with Finn. There was a very awkward silence.

"Um, sorry, I'll just be going." Finn muttered, and he turned around only to walk straight into the wall and smack his head. He started cursing and rubbing his head. Giving Santana an apologetic look, Quinn got up and made her way over to him.

"Damn it Finn, I'm sorry." She said, examining his reddening forehead, and quickly made her way over to the freezer for one of the many ice packs she kept stored, due to having very active kids.

She sat Finn down on the couch and gave him some ice packs. Santana got up, and tried to tiptoe out of the room, forgetting that she had heels on.

"You must be Santana." Finn said, and Santana winced.

"Guilty." She said, making Finn chuckle, which startled her.

"You don't have to leave, sorry I interrupted. I guess I was just …shocked." Finn said.

"I'm sorry Finn, I didn't think you would have been here." Quinn muttered.

"I forgot some things I needed for work. I didn't even think you'd be here. I should have called..or knocked. I am not sure when I am going to get that image out of my mind."

"I am planning to see my Mom today, I just hadn't quite left yet." Quinn admitted.

"Oh yeah, good luck with that." Finn said.

"Thanks. I wish she would be half as kind about it as you have been, but I know that won't happen." Quinn said. Finn looked up and made eye contact with Santana.

"Beth talked about you." Finn said, causing both of the women to look puzzled. "Before I even knew about the two of you. She was going on about some cool sister of Serena's, who was amazing. Beth is slow to warm up to people, so it sounds like you have made quite an impression on her."

"You have great kids." Santana said softly, and Finn nodded in agreement. There was an awkward pause.

"Well," Finn said getting up. "I need to get back to work. Good luck with your Mom, Quinn. It was nice to meet you Santana."

"Likewise." Replied Santana who still felt a little caught off guard. "Wait." She called out as Finn started walking away. "I'm really sorry for any pain I've caused you. I care for Quinn, but it was never my intention to cause pain."

"I know. Just take good care of her, please." Finn said and Santana nodded as Finn left the house. Quinn walked behind Santana and slinked her arms around her waist.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting all of that to happen." Quinn said and gently kissed the back of her neck.

"It's ok. I guess you need to get going, huh?"

"Yeah, so much for either type of muffin." Quinn said teasingly and Santana smiled, and turned around to face her.

"I know you will find just the right words to say. You are so strong, just look her in the eye and tell her. And promise me you will get the hell out of here if shit hits the fan." Santana said, and Quinn almost giggled until she saw how serious Santana looked, so she nodded instead. They kissed gently before going their separate ways.

$%^$%%^^$$$$$$%%%

Quinn entered the home she grew up in. Everything was in its place, in perfect order. She knew what she was about to tell her Mother, would throw things out of whack.

"Quinnie! It's so good to see you. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Judy said as she came forward and embraced Quinn.

"No thanks, I just ate recently. I came by because there is something I need to tell you."

"Oh my, are you pregnant?" Judy said grinning.

"Um, no, not at all."

"Oh." Judy's face fell, and Quinn tried to keep her game plan going.

"I'm going to tell you something that you may not like to hear. But you are my Mother and you deserve to know….I had an affair, and Finn and I are separating." Quinn said and Judy shot her a sharp look.

"Fabray's do not do divorces; we work things out, even if Finn has strayed." Judy said as she sank onto the couch.

"Finn hasn't done anything wrong. It was me. I'm falling in love with someone else. The truth is, Finn and I haven't been in love in a long time. Finn and I agreed it was for the best for both of us. The children understood, and Beth wasn't even surprised. So I'm not sure why you are acting so surprised." Quinn said, rambling more than she meant to.

"I'm not stupid, I knew you two weren't in love anymore, but at least you can-and you still could keep up appearances. Single parenting is not positive for the children. According to statistics-" Judy began as Quinn cut her off.

"I don't care about your statistics. Finn and I will both be involved in their life and will be supportive. Who knows, maybe he will move on and they will get a great step-mom. And the person I am seeing is already great with them, and they adore her-" Quinn said, freezing as she realized her slip up. She hadn't meant to break the news in that abrupt way.

She look up and saw anger flicker in her Mother's face, followed by disappointment.

"Is this about that Lopez slut? I should have known she would be a bad influence on you."

"She is not a slut." Quinn said through gritted teeth. "She is the most generous, kind, caring person I have ever met."

"It's a sin, and it's not too late to repent and stop your wayward behavior." Judy said, rising to her feet.

"I don't agree with you. It is not a sin, it is love. I am falling in love with her, and there is nothing you can do about it." Quinn said firmly. Judy closed the distance between them and pushed Quinn against the wall, startling her. Her mother had never been physical with her before. Quinn felt herself start to tremble in fear. She realized that she was smelling liquor on her Mother's breath. Why was she drinking this early in the day?

"You are a disgrace. You aren't my daughter anymore; you have always been a whore and a disappointment." Judy said, and hot tears came to Quinn's eyes.

"Mom, please-" Quinn said, but she was cut off by her Mother slapping her on the face, and then backing away.

"Get out." Judy growled.

"Mom, don't do this. I want you to still be in my life and the kid's life." Quinn pleaded.

"I want nothing to do with you, or those children whose minds you are poisoning."

"Can't you see that you are the one with a poisoned, hateful mind? Can't you just be happy that I am finally happy?" Quinn said sobbing. "Let's just talk about-"

Quinn was cut off as a wine glass came flying at her; she attempted to duck to miss it, but failed. It grazed her cheek and she cried out in pain. She looked up to her Mother hoping to see remorse and guilt, but all she saw was anger and she turned and fled.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn sat in her car, sobbing in pain and sadness. She wasn't sure how she could drive but she had to get away from this place. She wasn't sure what to do. She needed medical attention, but she didn't want to alarm anyone.

She pulled up her contact screen, and stared at it. If she called Santana, than what would they do with the kids? If she called Finn she knew he would take the kids but she didn't want to get him involved with this.

"Duh, you idiot." Quinn muttered to herself, and she started to drive to Serena's house. Her husband, Eddie was a doctor, and hopefully he could give her some basic care at his house. Or if she needed to go to the ER, maybe Serena could watch the kids. A million thoughts were racing through Quinn's mind, as she dialed Serena's number.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, it's a long story but I need some help and I am on my way over. Please don't say anything to Santana for now as she is watching my kids and I don't want to freak anyone out…no, I'm ok just a little injured and wonder if Eddie can look at it…ok, see you soon."

Quinn managed to complete the drive there and Serena threw open her front doors as she saw Quinn pull in. As Quinn got out of her car and closer to the house, the light shone on her face and Serena gasped.

"Did Finn…" her voice trailed off and Quinn shook her head.

"My mother." She said shortly and Serena's eyebrows rose as she took in Quinn's cheek.

"Shit. Well let's have Eddie take a look, hope he can help. EDDIE!" Serena yelled into the house, and Eddie came around the corner smiling until he saw Quinn's face.

"Did Finn-" Eddie started and both Quinn and Serena cut him off with a loud NO!

"It was my Mom. She wasn't too happy to hear that her always disappointing daughter was getting a divorce and seeing another woman." Quinn said, tears forming in her eyes again. Serena didn't say anything but stepped forward to embrace her.

"Stay here, I'm going to your house. I'm sure the kids will be asleep, I'll send Santana over." Serena said, and Quinn tried to protest but Serena hurried out of the house before Quinn could get a word in.

She winced as Eddie touched her cheek.

"What exactly did she throw at you?" he asked as he took a towel to remove the blood so he could see more clearly.

"A wine glass. Can you get the glass out?"

"You'd be better at a hospital, they can do it with less risk of infection, and you are going to need stitches."

"If I go to the hospital, everyone in Lima will know by lunch tomorrow everything that has gone on." Quinn said softly. Eddie was silent as he weighed his options.

"There is a hospital about 20 minutes outside of Lima. I still think you would do better going there."

"Ok, let me at least wait for Santana." Quinn said and Eddie nodded and went and got Quinn some water and ibuprofen.

"For what it's worth, Serena and I are supportive of you two. I know it's a complicated situation, but Santana is happier than we have seen her in..well, forever. So even if your family is not supportive, please know you have us." Eddie said genuinely and Quinn felt her eyes well with tears again from his kindness.

Eddie left her to get some rest, and she settled into a recliner to wait for Santana. She honestly wasn't quite sure how Santana would react. Quinn knew if the roles were reversed she would be angry at the glass-hurler.

Quinn didn't have to wait for long to find out what the reaction would be. The front door swung open and Quinn heard Santana before she could see her.

"Quinn where are you? What happened? Serena wouldn't tell me anything-" Santana didn't finish her sentence as she caught sight of Quinn, and muttered what sounded like expletives in Spanish and she gaped at Quinn and Quinn felt the tears well up once again as she sensed the concern in her lover's eyes.

Santana climbed into the recliner with Quinn and hugged her and placed a gentle kiss on her uninjured cheek. The two sat there for a minute, and Quinn felt salty tears hit her neck from the other woman's eyes.

"I shouldn't have let you go alone." Santana whispered.

"I'm the stubborn one that refused to listen. I mean I knew she would not be happy, but she had been drinking..and she said so many mean things." Quinn said wincing.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I want to go to the hospital in the next town over. Too much gossip would get started if we go here." Quinn said and Santana pressed another gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Whatever you want, though I'm more concerned about your cheek and your emotions than some idle gossip." Santana said and Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach at the other woman's words.

"You are so good to me." Quinn whispered and Santana gave her another gentle kiss, this time on her lips.

"You deserve nothing but the best."

"Are you still going to like me even though my cheek is going to look nasty for a while?" Quinn said only mildly joking. Santana cupped her chin with her hands and looked into Quinn's eyes, and it felt as though she was looking into her soul.

"Always. You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever known." Santana said and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and embraced Quinn. "But I don't like you." Santana whispered in her ear and Quinn gave her a puzzled look.

"I know it's not been that long, but I can't help how I feel." Santana said and Quinn bit her lip, anxious at where Santana was going with this.

"I love you." Santana said, her dark eyes meeting Quinn's hazel eyes, and Quinn was unable to stop the tears that were forming.

"I love you too." Quinn said, and the two kissed. After they parted, Quinn gave Santana a playful swat on the arm. "Don't you ever scare me like that again though, I thought you were going to break up with me." Santana laughed at Quinn's comment.

"Come on, let's get that cheek looked at, and I will be there to make sure they don't mess your face up." Santana said getting up and pulling Quinn out of the chair.

"As long as it doesn't hurt, I don't care how it ends up." Quinn said, grimacing at the thought of stitches.

Santana pinched Quinn's good cheek, and whispered in a baby-talk voice, "Ohh is poor little Quinn scared of needles, even though she is not afraid to take on the evil witch formerly known as her Mother?"

Quinn laughed as the two walked out to the car to head to the hospital.

_Sorry about the delay. Next up: News about the two women spreads throughout the town. What impact will it have on Quinn and Santana? How about Quinn's kids?_


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn was livid, as she clutched the steering wheel as she drove the twins home. She had just been called in to pick them up from school, and they were continuing to sob in the backseat.

"Girls, calm down—you are not in trouble, this is not your fault. We are going to get you home and have ice cream and then when your brother and sister get home we are going to have a family meeting." Quinn said, calming herself down for the girl's sake.

"Is Sanny coming over?" Macy asked.

"I want Sanny." Madison whimpered. The twins were smitten with Santana and loved how she played with them.

"Do you want her at our family meeting?" Quinn asked, to clarify. The twins nodded eagerly. As they parked the car at the house, Quinn sent off a quick text to Santana.

**Bit of a situation at the twin's school today. Family Meeting followed by dinner at 5 tonight. The twins request you come, is that possible? X Quinn**

Quinn helped the twins get settled, and gave them each a bowl of ice cream, as she checked her phone.

**Of course. Is everyone ok? I can come over earlier if you need me. X San.**

**You know I always need you ;). You are welcome to come by whenever you are off work. X Q**

**See you soon, beautiful. X San.**

Quinn smiled to herself as she began working on dinner preparations. Beth and Ethan were soon home from school, and were excited to hear that Santana was joining them for dinner.

Around 4:45, the doorbell rang and Beth and Ethan raced each other to the door and came back with Santana laughing at some joke Ethan had said. The twins raced to hug her and chattered about some doll.

After Santana had freed herself from the twins, she made her way over to Quinn and gave her a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. She whispered "If there weren't kids here, I'd greet you a little more special." Quinn hid her blushing cheeks in Santana's shoulder.

When dinner was done and the table was cleared, everyone went to the family room.

"You are all here today, because you are important in the lives of the twins. The twins want everyone to know what happened today." Quinn began, and turned it over to the girls.

"Well, you see we were on the playground, playing hopscotch-" Macy began.

"Nu uh, it was four square." Madison corrected.

"Anyways," Madison said, giving a perfect Quinn-esque eye roll, which made Santana stifle a laugh. "These two boys came up and said some mean things."

"Mean, mean mean things!" Macy added.

"They said that Mommy was going to hell."

"They said a mean word that started with the letter d."

There was a silence in the room, as Quinn gauged everyone's reactions. Ethan's hands were tightening into fists. Beth looked shocked, and Santana looked like she was about to cry.

"So, the principal is talking to the boys and the boys parents, so we are not going to focus on them. What we are going to focus on is each other. I want no fist fighting, is that understood?" Quinn said looking directly at Ethan, who nodded.

"I still don't like it." Ethan said.

"Me either, but we can't let them get to us like that. We have to take the higher road."

"The kids at my school have said some stuff too." Beth said quietly, and Quinn looked at her surprised.

"why haven't you said anything."

"Because kids always say stuff about everyone. It's no big deal." Beth said playing with her hair.

"It can be a big deal, you need to make sure you are letting me and someone at the school know, ok?" Beth nodded in reply.

"Mommy, are you dating Santana?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, sweetie, we are…" Quinn said unsure what to say next.

"Duh." Beth said and Ethan giggled.

"I thought I caught them doing kissy faces at each other." Ethan whispered loudly to Beth."

"Do you guys have any questions or concerns about that?"

"What do we call Santana?" Ethan asked, and Quinn looked at Santana.

"San?" she said looking back at Quinn, questioningly.

Madison got up and climbed onto Santana's lap. "Sanny Bear."

"Super San." Ethan said.

"Snix." Beth said, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Mami." Macy said quietly. The other kids nodded and began chattering excitedly.

"Are you crying?" Madison asked confused.

"Happy tears. I just love you all so much." Santana said, as Quinn felt herself tearing up.

"We love you too…..Snix." Ethan said which got everyone laughing again.

_Trying to decide what direction to go now, doing some thinking!_


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn was running late again (surprise surprise) and she hurried to get all the kids into the van to take them to school. As she opened the garage and backed out of her driveway, she heard Beth gasp. Quinn tapped the brakes to bring the car to a stop.

"What's wrong Beth-"Quinn said, and then followed her line of vision. There were people in her yard holding signs.

The signs said things like "Homosexuality is an Abomination," "Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve," and "Gay is not okay."

The last sign was being held by none other than Judy Fabray. Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes, and she pulled the van back into the garage and shut the door.

"Beth, take your siblings into the house. We aren't going to school today." Quinn said meeting her eldest's eye, pleading with her. Beth agreed and shepherded them in. "Oh and Beth, call Santana please." Quinn said digging in her purse and handing her phone over." Beth nodded and stepped forward to hug her mom.

"I love you, Mom." Beth said and headed to the house but turned at the last minute. "Gay is okay." Quinn smiled at her through the tears in her eyes.

She went out through the side door that was attached to the garage and strode over to her Mother.

"You are on private property. I will call the police." Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Like they will listen to some lesbian." Her mother said, avoiding eye contact.

"I am asking you one more time—get the hell off my property. You and your hate spreading friends." Quinn said, and Judy ignored her.

Quinn went back into the house to call the police. Beth met her at the door and still appeared to be on the phone, and handed it over to Quinn.

"Hey. I'm about to call the police. My mother has lost her mind and is holding a protest on my front yard."

"What the hell? Are you and the kids ok?" Santana asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I am not taking them to school until these people clear out though. I better let you go so I can call the police to see if they can remove them for trespassing." Quinn said.

"I'll be right over."

"I don't want you to get in trouble for leaving work, I'll be ok."

"You are more important than this job." Santana said, and Quinn felt fresh tears brimming in her eyes. "You still there Q?"

"Yeah. I love you." Quinn said as she ended the call and called the police, who promised to send a squad car out.

_Twenty minutes later_

Judy and the others were finally off Quinn's yard, but apparently her neighbor across the street had joined the protest and they were now on her lawn. Quinn wondered if that was even legal.

She heard the door close and Santana strode over to her, concern evident on her face.

"Oh, sweetie." Santana said, sitting on her lap and embracing her. Quinn finally felt she could freely let the tears come out, and she sobbed on Santana's shoulder.

"Mami!" Madison said, coming up the stairs, as she had heard crying. The other children were right behind her, and Quinn tried to take some deep breaths to stop the tears, but she wasn't having much luck.

"Is Mami sad because of those mean signs?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm really sorry you guys had to see that." Santana said.

"I don't get why they think my mommy is not okay. She is happy." Ethan said confused.

"Well, some people believe that only men and women can love each other, and they feel very strongly about their beliefs." Santana explained.

"They aren't very nice about it." Ethan said and the twins nodded in agreement.

"What can we do about it?" Beth asked.

"We keep on going about our lives—we can't let them have power over us. We have to ignore them." Santana said.

"Even Grandma?" Ethan asked.

"I don't even want to call her Grandma anymore." Beth scoffed.

"Your Grandma is just a very angry person, it doesn't make her bad, she just doesn't realize what she is doing." Santana said patiently, as Quinn was still regaining her composure.

"Well, I don't want to see her until she can be nice." Ethan said, and the other kids murmured their agreement.

"I'm sorry this has turned out to be a crappy day, kids." Quinn said softly.

"Well hey, at least we get to miss school." Beth joked.

"You know what I think we need?" Santana said.

"What? Madison asked."

"Ice cream and cartoons." Santana said and all the kids squealed and even Quinn smiled.

"Good idea, San. How about you guys go get your pj's back on, and we will all snuggle up." Quinn said.

The kids eagerly ran to change, while chattering excitedly.

"Thank you." Quinn said, giving Santana a gentle kiss. "I didn't know what to say to them-you said it so perfectly. I love you so much."

"I love you too. We are going to get through this—once scoop of ice cream at a time."

_I'm not sure why, but I am emotionally exhausted after writing this chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, I've been out of writing for awhile. Anyone still intereted?


	12. Chapter 12

C. 11

**First of all, thanks for all the reviews and notes. This one got the most reviews so I will work on this one next followed by others when I can.**

**Second, please be patient with me. I don't have internet at home at the moment, so sometimes it may be a few weeks before I can update. Your feedback will help keep me motivated **** Also, PM if you are interested in being a beta!**

Quinn woke up was a few days later, on a beautiful Saturday morning and started the coffee. She was looking forward to Ethan's end of the season soccer game—because it would be fun, and it meant she would get to sleep in on Saturdays again. Finn would pick up the kids from the game and keep them for the rest of the weekend.

She heard a key turn followed by the front door open softly and Santana tiptoed into the house carrying several bags from the bakery. When she spotted Quinn she stopped.

"Drat, I was hoping to surprise you in bed!"

Quinn smirked and walked up to Santana, "Well, I suppose I could get back in bed and let you…surprise me."

"I'll settle for a kiss." Santana said and Quinn stepped forward, and lips met lips, hungrily. The bakery bags slid to the floor as they embraced.

"Well, good morning to you too." Came a 3rd voice and they pulled away as they heard Beth's voice.

"Oh..sorry. I didn't know you were up." Quinn said blushing.

"I thought I heard Santana's voice. Good morning….Mami Snix." Beth said grinning.

"Good morning Snixlet."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the exchange. "We better get the other kids up and fed before we go to the field.

The next hour flew by as food was consumed, clothes were donned and they all loaded up in the van for Ethan's game. As they pulled out of the neighborhood, Santana slipped her hand into Quinn's spare hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"This is fun, one big family." Ethan said, beaming from his seat.

"It is, and I got a text from your Dad, saying he will be there." Quinn said looking at Ethan's smile through the rearview mirror. An unexpected perk of this whole situation was that Finn had really stepped up as a father.

They pulled to the field, parked and the kids scrambled out grabbing their things and running after Ethan to the field. Beth, Quinn and Santana all walked a bit more slowly carrying their chairs. Quinn was surprised to see Beth didn't have headphones in and was actually making conversation with Santana.

A few feet ahead she noticed the twins had stopped, followed close behind by Ethan. Quinn walked a little faster to catch up with them. As she neared the field, she felt a coldness, not of the weather related type, but of human coldness. The kids must have picked up on it too, and Macy turned to her wide eyed. The crowd was silent and many of them were avoiding eye contact.

Santana and Beth caught up behind her. They looked around as well and Santana motioned to her head with an empty patch of grass near Serena. They set up the chairs and realized it was still completely silent except for a few whispers.

Quinn looked up and saw her Mother striding to her, with a bullhorn in hand. She glared at Quinn and stopped a few feet away and held the bullhorn up.

"Attention Lima citizens. It has come to my attention that this town has been infiltrated with immoral behavior. I am devastated to say, by none other than my own daughter."

As Judy spoke, Quinn's jaw dropped open, and Santana reached for her hand, clenching it tight. The twins huddled close to them while Ethan and Beth glared at Judy.

"This is a town of family values," Judy continued. "We will not stand for 'their kind' to be in our grocery stores, our schools, our soccer fields." As she spoke, Quinn noticed Finn approaching them.

"What in the world?" Finn asked and Ethan ran over to him and hugged him.

"Grandma's gone crazy, daddy!" He exclaimed.

"So, I am passing around a petition to make same-sex relations illegal in Lima. The punishment would be time in jail and a fine." Judy continued earning her applause from the crowd.

Beth strode over to Judy and yanked the bullhorn out of her hands.

"Please excuse my Grandma, it is apparent she is off her meds." Santana snickered as Beth took a turn at making a speech. "The thing is, that love is love. I'm not saying it's ok to go be in love with an animal, but people are people. Please don't judge or hate on my family." Beth said throwing the bullhorn to the ground.

Ethan picked it up and said "By the way, I choose not to play in today's game, because I don't think I can handle playing with mean people." He turned to his family. "Let's go."

They picked up their things and Santana sent an icy glare Judy's way. Finn, Quinn, Santana, Serena and all their kids exited the field.

"Thanks everyone." Quinn said softly, tearing up. "My mom is such a bully." Santana took her hand again and gave her a sad smile.

"That is quite true. How about I take the kids to get pizza and I will still take them. Give you guys a little time to process all that." Finn offered.

"That would be great, thanks Finn." Quinn said, and the kids hugged them goodbye and climbed into Finn's car.

"It's a good thing Eddie wasn't here today, he would have went ape on those folks." Serena said. "You guys want to come over for lunch?"

"I think we will pass," Santana said before Quinn could answer. "I think we need some alone time." Serena nodded and they went to their separate cars. Santana took the keys from Quinn and drove them home. It was silent, neither knowing what to say.

When they got inside the house, Quinn turned to Santana and finally let her tears flow. Santana embraced her and let her cry, and let a few fall herself.

"When did this city become so close minded? Why is my mom so hateful?" Quinn sobbed.

"I don't know sweetie." Santana said. They sat there for a while just holding each other.

"What should we do now?" Quinn asked after their tears had subsided.

"The way I see it we have a couple of choices. Move to a more open minded place, stay here and homeschool to protect the kids or stay here and resume life as normal and not let them win."

"The last one makes the most sense. If we do that though…." Quinn trailed off.

"It will be hard." Santana finished for her.

"Yes, but I know one way to make it easier." Quinn said, and Santana raised an eyebrow. "Move in with us. Everyone knows already, and we are all happier when you are here. That's what could make it bearable."

"What will the kids think?"

"Probably that they just won the lottery." Quinn deadpanned.

"I would like to see them more…and you more. Lots more." Santana murmured.

"Is that a yes?" Quinn inquired. Santana smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"That's a hell yeah."


End file.
